Hey There, Sleepy Head
by ninewood
Summary: Weaver pays a visit to Lucy after she wakes up. A sequel to You Remember and Police Business.


**A/N: This story is a stand alone. If you want to read the other two stories in the series, look for You Remember and Police Business. Please favor and review! I am going to miss Rumple/Weaver and Lucy once the show's over.**

Lucy sat against the pillows while eating the lunch her mom had brought her and smiled. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened to her, but she knew she didn't like hospitals.

"Well, look who finally woke up," made her look up and saw her great-grandpa standing in the doorway. He was holding onto a teddy bear with tan plush fur and green eyes and had a blue and pink balloon with GET WELL SOON printed on it. He walked to the bed when he handed her the teddy bear and she held the teddy bear against her chest. He tied the balloon onto the back of the chair then sat down and she looked at the teddy bear. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah!" Lucy said. "What's his name?"

"Uh, I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"I have a great name from him."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"His name is "Rumple"!" she said and he sighed, rolling his eyes. She saw the sadness in his eyes as she placed Rumple against the bedrail and folded her hands in her lap.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, scooting a little closer.

"What's wrong?" Weaver repeated with a sigh and sat back against the chair. "It's my fault you ended up in the hospital."

"Hunh?"

"Your grandmother tricked me into giving her a spell to wake up your aunt."

"Ivy wasn't asleep."

"I'm talking about your Aunt Anastasia."

"Why was she asleep?"

"From what your grandmother told me, Anastasia fell through the ice and was seconds away from death. Your grandmother cast a preservation spell to keep her alive and sought out a spell to heal her then wake her up. What she didn't know was the price for the spell was a life for a life."

"You mean someone had to die for her to wake up?"

"Yes, but, in this case, someone had to be put to sleep."

"And that someone was me," Lucy said with a nod then saw the sadness in Weaver's eyes. She hated seeing him look so sad and lost as she reached out her right hand and he took her hand, wrapping their fingers together.

"I'm sorry," he said in a whispered voice and a tear trickled down his cheek. She let go of his hand when she moved back on the bed then patted the mattress. Weaver checked to see if anyone was looking when he got up and sat on the bed. Lucy moved closer when she snuggled against him and placed her head against the center of his chest. His heart was beating hard, but steady while he slid his arm around her and she looked up at him. "Why do I keep doing this?! Why do I keep hurting the ones I love the most? You. Your dad. Your uncle Gideon. Your grandpa. Belle. Even Milah."

"Who's that?"

"She was your grandpa's mother."

"Is she the lady in the story about how Captain Hook lost his hand?"

"Yeah, that was her."

"Dad wrote that you killed her."

"I know," Weaver sighed and they went quiet for a while. Lucy patted his stomach as he smiled and placed his hand on top of hers when he sighed and blinked his eyes a few times. "When I saw her again in the Underworld, she asked me to help her be with your grandpa."

"She wanted you to send her to Heaven?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "I was going to uphold my end of the deal, but Hades interfered and she ended up being tossed into the Sea of Lost Souls."

"That wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. He took control of me and forced me to push her in," he said and Lucy heard the truth in his voice.

"What about my grandpa? What did you do to hurt him?"

"Didn't your father put that story in his book?"

"Nope. Then again, there aren't a lot of stories about you in the book."

"Someone told me once I was a pain in the ass to write about," he said and Lucy laughed. She listened to the growl of his voice while he told the story about why he chose to become the Dark One and what happened to Baelfire. She looked at him then sat up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He gave her a small smile as she placed the palm of her hand against his chest and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"That wasn't your fault either."

"How wasn't it my fault? I let go of his hand."

"While you were trying to pull him out of that portal."

"I could have just teleported us out."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was… I was too scared."

"Did you ever tell him that?"

"No, I never had the time."

"But you never stopped trying to find him, right?"

"Right," he said with a nod and she settled back down next to him, leaning the back of her head against his shoulder.

"You told me about Grandma Belle, but not about Uncle Gideon. What did you do to him?"

"That is a long and confusing story."

"Tell me," she said, looking at him and he slid his arm around her. Weaver closed his eyes for a few seconds when he brought the memories about his mother, the Black Fairy, his finding out about him being a Savoir and what happened forward then started telling her what happened. Lucy blinked after he was done then looked at him and pressed her lips into a thin line. "So, you wanted to use the shears to save him from turning dark?"

"Yeah."

"But Grandma Belle didn't want you to."

"Right."

"And she gives him to the Dark Fairy and the Dark Fairy raised him."

"Well, she gave him to the Blue Fairy and the Dark Fairy took him from her."

"I never liked the Blue Fairy."

"I don't like her either."

"But you and Grandma Belle were able to save Uncle Gideon and he turned back into a baby."

"Yeah."

"And the three of you went on really cool adventures."

"Yeah, we did."

"Then you didn't hurt him. I mean, he's still alive, right?"

"Yeah, he is."

"What's he doing?"

"He's studying magic."

"Do you think he can come to see me sometime?"

"If I'm still around to ask him."

"No," Lucy said as she sat up and poked him in the chest over the spot where he got shot. "We talked about this! You are not going to die!"

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his chest then softly laughed. "Ok. Ok. Sorry."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes, but I don't want to upset you."

"Then don't," she said, setting down next to him and leaned back against his chest. She looked out the door as she watched the nurses going by and he gave her a puzzled look.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Weaver asked and she sighed.

"Nothing."

"Lucy!" he said with a stern voice and she liked it when he crinkled up his nose.

"I hate being in the hospital. There's nothing to do, but lie here. I'm bored," she said. Weaver knew how she felt as he looked around the room when he saw the wheelchair and got off the bed. He walked to the wheelchair when he moved the wheelchair to the bed and she wondered what he was doing. "Uh…."

"Your chariot, Milady," he said with a bow then picked Lucy off the bed and sat her down on the wheelchair. He placed the teddy bear next to her when he pushed the wheelchair out into the hallway, looking around to see if anyone was looking and Lucy squealed after he started running down the hallway.


End file.
